


Penny for your Thots

by KaijuusAndKryptids



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bad Humor, Clit massage, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, Heatwave, Lingerie, Mutual Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Summer, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijuusAndKryptids/pseuds/KaijuusAndKryptids
Summary: I just wanted to write Cana and Mirajane fucking with the flimsy premise of Mirajane's AC is out during a heatwave and she's horny.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Penny for your Thots

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so read at your own risk (you can let me know if there's glaring mistakes though)

Record high temperatures have plagued Fiore this summer. Now, Mirajane loves summer. She loves wearing her cute bikinis at the beach and her summer maid uniform at the bar. But this summer, she can’t even feel comfortably cool while naked! And to top it off, today her AC stopped working. Probably her brother’s fault, and if it isn’t she’s still going to blame him anyway. She groans picking at her baby blue bralette to unstick the lace from her body. She can’t take any more of this.

She heads out, braving direct sunlight, to knock on her girlfriend Cana’s door. The first thing Mirajane notices when Cana opens the door is the sweet sweet relief of her AC coming to greet her. She sighs in pleasure before composing herself.

“I hope I’m not intruding.” Mirajane mutters, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. Cana barks out a laugh and tilts her head to say come in.

“Obviously not. You’re always more than welcome to intrude.” Cana says with a wink. Mirajane must have responded somehow because Cana laughs and slaps a hand over Mirajane’s shoulder blade to guide her inside. Though, Mirajane is too busy now noticing Cana’s shirt. Cana usually wears next to nothing, that isn’t new, but this shirt. Mirajane can see Cana’s nipple piercings through the sheer material of this shirt. And Mirajane’s period is coming up pretty soon, so she’s hornier than usual. Sue her if she’s a bit too busy ogling her girlfriend’s sharp decorative horseshoe rings through her top. If Cana didn’t want her to stare she should have worn a more opaque shirt, right?

“This heat is too much.” Cana complains easily enough. The two had sat down in the living room on little cushions Cana keeps on the floor by the coffee table. ‘More versatile than a couch’ she claims. Mirajane hums in agreement. She shifts around, wanting some kind of friction, and maneuvers the pillow between her thighs. She knows sitting on her knees is going to leave them a little red but she can’t really bring herself to care. Mirajane micro-thrusts against the pillow, grinding around every once in a while, to sate her want for friction. Her wrap tied skirt covering everything so Cana stays none the wiser. It isn’t difficult to keep up conversation with Cana, the easy kind that comes from years of their close friendship. But at the back of Mirajane’s mind, the grinding isn’t really getting her anywhere, and its more than a little frustrating that it isn’t helping like it does any other time of the month.

Then Cana offers to grab some drinks. Mirajane gratefully accepts. Anything to get her mind off her libido, though its definitely difficult when Cana tramples about wearing _that_.

Well, Mirajane can watch Cana reach for the cups and the pitchers from her vantage point in the living room (bless open concept apartments) so she figures if she’s quick about it then it should be fine. She reaches between the flaps of her skirt to pull her panties to the side so the pillow is directly against her clit when she grinds against it. The temporary relief is short lived, but Cana is already on her way back holding two cold glasses of lemonade.

Cana hands her the drink, and Mirajane doesn’t trust herself not to say something stupidly horny so she busies her mouth with drinking.

“You must be awfully thirsty.” Cana sing-songs with a suggestive wink. Mira chokes and sputters and blushes furiously at Cana whose mirthful laughs wrack her body. Cana’s eyes do glance down to Mira’s legs pressed together, and if Mirajane wasn’t so keyed up she wouldn’t have noticed; but she is, and she does, and she _**squirms**_. Cana seems to understand and cues round two of her mirthful laugh at Mirajane’s expense.

With one eyebrow seemingly stuck raised, Cana sips from her drink saying, “If you wanted to get off you could have just asked.”

Mirajane pouts at that. She squirms a little more as she weighs her options. The grinding isn’t really doing anything for her pleasure, its merely exciting the promise of a future orgasm. Likely by her own hand, but now possibly fueled by Cana.

With another lethargic sip of her drink, Cana offers, “We could move to the bedroom if you’re up for it.”

Mirajane sighs with relief. The two leave their drinks on the table and wander over to Cana’s room, laughing along the way.

Cana closes the door behind them and Mirajane initiates a shy kiss that Cana returns. Cana nips lightly at Mira’s lips and Mira bites back making them both giggle. The weather begs a lethargic pace, that the two ladies are content to keep for a while, nipping back and forth and placing soft kisses around the corners of the other’s mouth.

Neither of them know who started it, but their kisses deepen. They leave more open mouthed kissed on each other’s faces and jaws. Their tongue dart into the other’s mouth. Mira’s hands come up to play with the string of Cana’s sheer bikini top, taking turns between rubbing at the baby hairs on the back of Cana’s neck and twirling the double knotted string around her fingers.

Cana slips her thigh between the slit in Mirajane’s skirt, her bare thigh rubbing lazily against her clit which rips a deep groan from her.

“Okay?” Cana whispers into Mirajane’s temple.

Mirajane forces a breath through her nose harder than she really needs to but she confirms, “Yes, this is alright. I’d like more.”

Cana buries her smile into Mirajane’s neck, nibbling at the junction between her neck and earlobe. Cana’s hands ghost over Mirajane’s butt, pantomiming picking her up. Instead she leaves one hand to roam over Mirajane’s butt and lower back while her other hand comes up to tangle in Mira’s hair. Cana pulls on Mira’s hair just hard enough to make her see stars and grind down on Cana’s thigh harder. Cana can feel Mirajane getting wet on her thigh and she grunts into Mira’s neck as she starts trying to leave hickeys in earnest.

Mira has already slipped a hand under Cana’s shirt, playing with the piercing and tugging every now and again to force a sharp exhale from Cana. As Cana’s thigh moves between hers and Cana’s hand leaves her butt to push up against her boob, Mirajane’s clitoris throbs. Her boobs aren’t sensitive, not like Cana’s are, but Cana only gropes them when she starts getting really into it herself.

Which means Cana will be pulling away from Mira’s neck ready to actually fuck her. Cana only pulls away long enough to watch herself untie Mirajane’s skirt and watch it fall to the floor. Instead of immediately attaching back to her neck, Cana stares pointedly at Mirajane’s panties all shoved to the side.

“You didn’t walk all the way here like that?” Cana asks incredulously. As hot as she finds it, the discomfort of it isn’t really Mira’s style of foreplay. “Shouldn’t have bothered with them in the first place.” Cana finishes. When touching Mira’s labia and clit with her thigh, she had assumed Mira forewent the panties today, like she tends to do on her high libido days.

“Ugh, I pushed them out of the way when you went to the kitchen.” Mirajane grumbles, embarrassed, with a cute pout.

Cana is thrilled, but she smacks Mira’s shoulder and frantically whispers, “My dad is staying here! He could have walked in!”

Mira covers her face in embarrassment and groans. Meanwhile Cana’s mind lingers on the idea of Mira pushing her panties aside in a semi public setting, and how hot she finds it. The thrill of somebody else seeing what Cana has exclusive access to. She files the thought away as she muses over what to do about Mira’s panty situation. Since they aren’t in the way, she wouldn’t even have to remove them, and Cana thinks about how hot it would be (for her mostly) to gaze at Mira wearing her cum drenched panties around.

Cana pulls her denim shorts up, rocking her thighs together for some friction against her own crotch. Mirajane takes notice of this, and painstakingly removes herself from Cana’s thigh. She maneuvers Cana, pushing her around, so that Mira can stand behind her and run her hands over Cana’s front, from the cleft of her tits down between the denim on her thighs. Mirajane unbuttons Cana’s shorts and slips one hand into her pants, stroking Cana’s pussy through her thong. Cana shoves her own shorts off and wastes no time in rubbing and squeezing her own chest to build her pleasure. Mirajane litters kisses down Cana’s neck and shoulders while she picks up the pace. Mirajane pets Cana’s clit through her thong and presses a finger shallowly inside of Cana, through the sheer material. Cana hisses and grabs Mira’s hair to pull her flush to her neck as she grinds down on Mirajane’s hand. Mirajane pauses in her pursuits to shove her own panties off (she was hardly wearing them anyway) and drags her fingers from the deep end of her slit to the front, collecting her own slick.

Cana grunts out a half-moan as she turns around to watch her lover and teases, “You could have kept them on you know.” Her eyes pointing to Mirajane’s discarded panties. She adds, “I would have let you borrow some of mine to go home in.”

“Hmm, and have you get another orgasm in once I’m gone?” Mirajane teases back. Although now that she’s said it, the mental image of Cana putting on her cum drenched panties and touching herself through them does give Mirajane the butterflies.

Cana doesn’t grace her with a response, instead pushing Mirajane’s lacey bralette up so Cana can watch her girlfriend’s tits bounce. Mirajane rolls her eyes and pulls her bralette all the way off as the two make their way to Cana’s bed (which is really just a mattress on the floor, despite Mirajane’s constant nagging to get a proper bed frame).

Mira lies back rubbing her slick into her folds, and trying to avoid her clit cause she knows Cana will reward her later for her restraint. Cana spoils Mirajane in bed, and today is no different. Cana uncaps the coconut oil by her bed, and dips her fingers in. Due to the heatwave, the coconut oil is all melted and just viscous enough for the excess to slowly drip off her fingernails. Cana massages the coconut oil into Mirajane’s thighs, in long dragging motions to get at the knots in her legs. Then she pushes Mirajane’s legs up so she can get the underside of her thighs, right up to where her thighs meet her butt.

Cana sidles up in between Mirajane’s legs and touches their dripping cunts together. The motion sends a shiver through Mirajane, heightened by Cana’s ceaseless massaging. Though Mirajane grinds back, she pouts at the piece of fabric separating their bodies from touching.

Cana backs up just enough to massage her own thighs with the oil, to work herself up again when Mirajane snaps the string of Cana’s thong against her thigh. Cana takes her time slipping her fingers into the band of her thong and pulling inch by inch and slowing down the closer she gets to revealing her well-groomed pussy. Mirajane arches her back and drags her fingers along the lips of her own pussy as an inviting gesture. Cana grabs Mirajane’s wrist and guides her hand to her pussy, stroking Mirajane’s cum covered fingers over her own dripping slit. The touch itself burns through Mirajane like fire, but the serious, focused look Cana has trained to Mirajane’s face through the whole endeavor has her throbbing.

After a few strokes, Cana sits back on her shins, spreading her legs. She pats her lap twice, voice rough when she orders Mirajane, “Come sit.”

Mirajane does not need to be told twice. She’ll deny it later but when she straddles Cana’s thigh she couldn’t help but buck her hips a little, humping her leg like a horny dog although the coconut oil on their thighs are doing wonders for the pleasure she can get from this). Cana chuckles and flicks Mirajane’s nipple.

“Turn around. Look at the mirror.” Mirajane pouts, but the more she resists the longer it will take for Cana to fuck her and Mirajane is _desperate_. Cana lubes up both of her hands with coconut oil while Mira changes position. Mira straddles one of Cana’s thighs, back to Cana’s front, and she’s digging her nails into her thighs to keep them open as Cana rubs her clit in furious circles, starting with a brutal pace that shocks a moan from her. Every now and again she slips her fingers over her labia to slick that down or to coat her fingers in more coconut oil before continuing her assault on the clit. Mirajane sees Cana’s other arm in the mirror, matching her motions on Mirajane’s body to her own. Cana rubs their clits in tandem until they’re arching and twitching, and the pace is getting hard to keep up, especially with two hands. Mirajane’s head is too fuzzy to really do anything but moan through the involuntary jolts in her cunt. Cana grunts through her own release fingers easily slipping inside herself once, twice.

Cana rests her head on Mirajane’s shoulder, Mirajane who is all but slumped back on Cana. Cana coats her fingers in more coconut oil and holds her hand up in front of Mirajane who watches the viscous liquid drip off Cana’s fingers down to the bed. “Kinda looks like cum, doesn’t it?” Cana muses, voice still rough from sex.

Mirajane grimaces and smacks Cana with all the strength she can muster (which is not a lot), and with all of her disgust tells Cana, “Thanks for ruining my skincare routine.”

Cana gives her a tired chuckle and rubs her face in Mirajane’s hair. “You like it.”

Mirajane rolls her eyes and rolls off Cana to face her. “That’s disgusting, but I will go down on you to shut you up.”

Which garners a laugh from Cana. “Game on."


End file.
